


Fiero di lui

by AkaneMikael



Series: 2019 [14]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: German GP, M/M, POV Lew, POV Seb
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 22:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20317207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Seb e Charles escono nelle qualifiche del GP di Germania per problemi alle macchine e se uno cerca di gestire lo stato d'animo, l'altro ha bisogno di sfogarsi e trova in Seb un buon punto di riferimento. Nel frattempo Lewis con l'influenza si rende conto che a volte il metodo di Seb dà i suoi frutti ed è il suo turno di essere fiero del suo compagno.





	Fiero di lui

**Author's Note:**

> il GP è quello della Germania, ci sarà una fic su Charles e Max che si intreccia a questa che pubblico domani per non far passare molto tempo. Ad ogni modo in quel fine settimane succede un po’ di tutto... Lewis ha la febbre, Seb e Charles non passano le qualifiche per problemi alla macchina, Charles esce durante la gara così come tre quarti di piloti che vanno fuori dove l’anno scorso è uscito Seb... e Seb, partito ultimo, finisce secondo. Nella fic visiono un po’ tutto, ma l’accento è sia su quanto Seb sia capace di essere un bravo compagno di squadra, che su quanto Lewis sia fiero di lui. Oltretutto è vero che Seb tende a rimuginare all'infinito sulle cose e a non staccare mai, cosa che poi lo riempie di pressione in certe gare, ma che a volte lo aiuta a fare qualcosa nel modo perfetto. Buona lettura. Baci Akane

FIERO DI LUI

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb842.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb844.jpg)

/Seb/

Sento sbattere la mia porta e salto per questo mentre mi giro a vedere chi è entrato furioso, ma lo dovevo immaginare.   
Charles butta un asciugamano per terra e si siede con un tonfo sul divano della mia stanza personale nel motorhome Ferrari, poi invece di succhiare la cannuccia della sua bevanda, la morde nervoso.   
Sorrido per un momento vedendolo corrucciato, fino a qualche tempo fa avrebbe tenuto tutto dentro e nascosto il suo disappunto, perché è stato cresciuto così e non può dimostrare certi aspetti di sé o reazioni che invece ha e gli vengono. Basta vedere come gareggia contro Max o come se la prende con lui per le cose che a suo parere non sono giuste. Lui non ha paura di andargli contro e Max non è un santo, non è di quelli con cui puoi discutere civilmente su qualcosa. Ha un caratteraccio, insomma.   
Il fatto che lui e Max non vadano assolutamente d’accordo la dice lunga sul tipo di carattere che ha Charles.   
Così da un po’ tira più fuori gli stati d’animo e le reazioni, ma non apertamente e non con tutti. Immagino di aver fatto breccia alla fine e ne sono contento. Per lui parlare con qualcuno o anche solo sbuffare con qualcuno è la cosa migliore.   
\- Come fai a sopportarlo? - Mi dice poi a denti stretti. Sorrido e alzo una spalla sdrammatizzando.   
\- Ti sembra che lo sopporto? -   
Charles mi indica seccato.   
\- Guardati! Sdrammatizzi! E poi ti ho visto prima ai microfoni, sei stato bravo, professionale... come fai ad ingoiare? Voglio dire, io so che devo farlo e ci provo e all’inizio penso che ci riuscivo anche abbastanza, ma non sono capace di... di ingoiare sempre... - Ha avuto momenti in cui effettivamente non ce l’ha fatta a frenare la lingua. È uno che ha le idee molto chiare su di sé e su cosa vuole e non è disposto a scendere a patti in nessun caso.   
\- Lewis dice che è così che implodo e poi non sono lucido in pista e faccio cazzate che in situazioni normali non farei. - Spiego calmo. In effetti è vero, volevo urlare e spaccare tutto, ma non potevo. Dovevo rispondere ai media e mostrarmi positivo e tranquillo e sicuramente non furioso con il mio team. Che poi sia successa la stessa cosa a Charles diciamo che non ha aiutato, noi possiamo essere carini e difenderli quanto vogliamo, ma i fatti parlano.   
Charles sbuffa e prende la cannuccia mettendo giù la bibita, gioca con la cannuccia come se fosse lei la nemica e con un broncio delizioso e adorabile, si apre la tuta come ho già fatto io. La mia pende ai fianchi e a momenti scivolerà giù, lui inizia a sfilarsi le braccia. Lo vedo sudato anche se ha già buttato l’asciugamano, così gliene do un altro dei miei, pulito ovviamente, e scherzando glielo metto intorno al collo. Ce l’ho ancora nelle mani e gli sono in piedi davanti così che la porta si apre ancora. Qua è diventato un vizio entrare senza bussare, ma sono in pochi che se lo permettono e so chi rimane.   
\- Non ci posso credere, non puoi ancora difenderli! - La sua vocina indignata mi arriva alle spalle, mi giro solo col busto rimanendo fermo fra le gambe aperte di Charles. Da dietro sembra che io abbia la tuta abbassata fin sotto l’inguine e che tenga la testa di Charles contro di me mentre mi fa un servizio, lui rimane un attimo fermo e trattiene il fiato piegando la testa di lato, io ridacchio e gli faccio un sorrisino divertito all’idea di cosa sembra e poi penso sia proprio questo a fargli capire, perché mi tira il suo asciugamano in faccia. Che mania di tirare le cose!   
Dal fianco spunta Charles per vedere chi è entrato e vedendo che è lui lo saluta senza capire il piccolo siparietto che è stato, così mi sposto e con la porta chiusa a coprirci, vado a baciarlo. Lui mi accetta mentre contemporaneamente mi dà uno schiaffo sulla nuca. Non ha bisogno di dirmi nulla.   
Questo brevissimo istante di labbra che si toccano mi fa subito sentire che qualcosa non va, sono troppo calde, ma lui si stacca subito evasivo ed anche questo mi fa capire che è vero che qualcosa c’è. Lo fisso sottile ma lui torna subito al suo argomento principale facendo finta di nulla. Certo, crede di potermi nascondere le cose.   
\- Mi spiace, perché non gli gridi contro invece di difenderli? Magari si darebbero una svegliata... - Lewis è esasperato quanto noi perché vorrebbe vederci, soprattutto me, correre al meglio e senza problemi. Io poi è un anno assurdo, Charles anche anche se la sta cavando a tratti, ma per me o per via della macchina, o delle strategie, anche se ultimamente non stavano andando male in tal senso, o per il modo in cui gestiscono le situazioni e noi piloti... beh oppure ultimo ma non ultimo per colpa mia, insomma, sta andando tutto che è una merda.   
Lewis sta cercando in tutti i modi di aiutarmi e ci tiene perché ha paura che ci leghi solo la F1, io so che ci ha unito quella, ma non è la sola cosa che ci tiene insieme. Sono sereno su di lui.  
Lo dimostra il fatto che è da un sacco di gare che non faccio risultati vicini ai suoi né in qualifica né in gara, ma questo non ci impedisce di vederci ed essere una coppia, anzi.  
Forse paradossalmente non siamo mai stati più uniti di così.   
\- Non dovresti avere una press? - Gli ricordo mentre gli circondo la vita col braccio e prendo da lui la serenità per affrontare il resto della giornata, della notte e quel che sarà domani. Ancora la sensazione che non stia bene, ma se vuole nasconderlo davanti a Charles va bene, gli reggo il gioco. Lewis alza le spalle.   
\- Ho detto che dovevo fare la cacca... - Risponde come se fosse facile. Io ridacchio mentre anche Charles allenta il suo broncio.   
\- Sono la tua cacca? - Dico scherzando mentre lo guardo da vicino e mi beo di questo bellissimo visetto. Capelli a parte. Lo fisso cercando di capire cosa abbia, sicuro un po’ di febbre.   
\- Una splendida cacca! - Risponde lui con lo stesso sorrisino, ricambiando lo sguardo. Charles scuote la testa e si copre la faccia facendo un verso di mal sopportazione ironico.   
\- Qua siamo alla deriva... vado a cercare Pierre! - Charles non si scuce molto sui suoi rapporti personali, sappiamo che ne ha uno speciale con Pierre, ma non sono tipo da indagare sul genere di legame e se vorrà me lo dirà. Può anche essere che siano solo amici. Sono giovani, del resto.   
Prima di uscire si ferma un momento e mi guarda col broncio, mentre al collo ha il mio asciugamano con le mie iniziali, il mio numero e lo stemma della Ferrari. Abbiamo ovviamente tutto personalizzato.   
\- Come si continua a comportarsi nel modo politicamente corretto anche quando vorresti tirare giù Dio? - A questa domanda che non sembrerebbe assolutamente da lui perché nessuno ha di lui un’immagine di ragazzo che bestemmia, sento Lewis impallidire e allarmato, strilla:   
\- CHARLES! - Charles si stringe nelle spalle.   
\- Beh non l’ho mica detto... - Si giustifica come se fosse con sua mamma... e del resto Lewis ha appena fatto la parte della mamma...   
\- Beh intanto tira già tutto quel che vuoi... - Faccio io da padre. Lewis si scioglie da me e mi guarda con le mani ai fianchi e l’aria severa e incredula insieme, io lo ignoro e continuo: - Ma senza farti sentire da orecchie che non capirebbero. - E poi guardo Lewis che mi sta incenerendo. - O troppo sensibili. - Charles a questo ridacchia e sono contento che il mio metodo funzioni.   
Faccio ridere e così sciolgo i nervi degli altri. Far sapere quanto sono furioso non servirebbe a nessuno, per questo mi sono preso un po’ di tempo per conto mio, per sbollirmi e poi andare dal team e lavorare con loro alle soluzioni. Non che questo mi eviti di esplodere e avere i famosi 5 minuti che solitamente arrivano nel peggiore dei modi...  
\- Non ascoltarlo. Dio non c’entra in tutto questo. Potresti prendertela col tuo team se vuoi... - Lewis è dell’idea che indorare troppo una pillola non sempre serve. A volte devi far capire quanto sei seccato e in contraddizione, così loro tirano fuori il meglio. Lui ogni tanto lo fa anche se per sua fortuna ha avuto pochi motivi per farlo negli ultimi anni. Da quando Nico se ne è andato quasi nulla, in realtà.   
Io scuoto la testa e alzo la mano riprendendo la parola e l’attenzione.   
\- Ascolta, il mio parere è questo. Mettendo pepe nel culo della gente non lavorano meglio. Io sono per un ambiente sereno anche se vorresti mettere tutto sottosopra. Ma questo sono io. Tu devi fare come ti senti. Ora come ora è certo che puntano e punteranno sempre più su di te, quindi cercheranno sempre di accontentarti. Se c’è un momento in cui puoi permetterti tutto, è questo. - Continuo quindi deciso, serio questa volta. Charles colpito dal mio discorso annuisce e ascolta con attenzione capendo che c’è un ‘ma’.   
\- Però? - Fa infatti.   
\- Però pensa solo a far bene domani. Ormai è andata, nella vita puoi fare tante cose diversamente, ma non le puoi cambiare dopo. Puoi fare in modo di non ripetere gli stessi errori... -   
\- Ma non è stata colpa mia... - sottolinea. Ed io riprendo paziente.   
\- Ovviamente ti parlo in generale. Ti capiterà di sbagliare e giocarti una qualificazione od una posizione e sarà solo colpa tua. Io non sono uno che riesce a non pensarci e accontentarsi. Io sono uno che ci rimugina per capire cosa non devo ripetere, come fare per non cadere nello stesso punto. Lewis invece mette tutto via. Non ci pensa più, si sfoga, dice quello che deve dire, si distrae e va avanti alla prossima. Ognuno è fatto a modo suo. Solo che... beh, è la domenica che conta. Concentrati sulla gara. Ti rendo noto che questo qui l’anno scorso è partito quattordicesimo ed ha finito poi per vincere. Eravamo qua. - Lewis sorride vicino a me e anche Charles lo fa. Io partirò ventesimo e lui decimo a quanto si dice. Non sarà facile, ma le rimonte epiche esistono in F1.   
\- Niente è impossibile? - Riassume lui con un pizzico di speranza.   
Alzo le spalle sospirando.   
\- Devi correre pensando che niente lo sia. Poi quel che succede, succede. - Il mio consiglio non è di fare questo o quello, ognuno è fatto a modo suo. So di non reagire bene alle brutte situazioni, ma sono fatto così. Quel che conta, per me, sono le persone che amo. Amo Lewis, amo le mie figlie, la mia famiglia.   
Charles annuisce, mi ringrazia ed esce.   
Lui è molto diverso da me e da Lewis, ha un carattere davvero forte anche se non sembra, sembra delicato, ma in realtà è forte, io lo so. Otterrà quel che vuole perché lo vedo che ha la stoffa per farcela.   
Io però sono fatto così. Non riesco a fregarmene, ci sto male, la pressione e il malcontento mi divorano, non sono lucido e non sono perfetto. Però non è la F1 la cosa più importante della mia esistenza, per questo mi va bene anche non essere quel pilota perfetto che tutti si aspettano, non ottenere i risultati che vorrei e non soddisfare quel sogno che ho da sempre. Cioè se non ci riuscirò sopravviverò, come sopravvivo sempre ai vari disastri in F1 e questo perché poi mi basta girarmi verso di lui, come faccio ora, avere le sue braccia calde intorno al mio collo e le mie intorno alla sua vita sottile. Guardarlo che mi sorride dolce ed apprensivo.  
Baciarlo. Abbandonarmi a lui e alla sensazione di essere così amato che è questa la cosa più importante che ci deve essere in una coppia. Non situazioni ideali, cose in comune e chissà cosa. Quel sentimento che ti fa superare tutto e fa andare bene lo schifo che hai intorno.   
\- Sei un bravo padre adottivo, sono fiero di te! - A questo ridacchio e appoggio la fronte alla sua, la sento di nuovo calda ma quel che dice mi distrae per un momento.   
\- Ce l’ho nel DNA! - Scherzo quindi sapendo di dovergli dire che Hannah è di nuovo incinta e che era una delle cose che mi aveva chiesto da tempo e che le avevo promesso insieme al matrimonio. Non è che sia facilissimo dirgli certe cose, serve il momento giusto ed ora che ha la febbre non so se sia quel momento. Prima di una gara così delicata, poi... non so se posso permettermi il lusso di discutere su qualcosa o distrarmi così tanto. Cioè già ho la testa metà a lui che sta male.  
\- Charles è fortunato ad averti come compagno, lo invidio un sacco, lo ammetto! - A questo punto sorrido e mentre sta per baciarmi, gli metto un dito sulla bocca. Lui si tende e mi fissa corrucciato senza capire che faccio, ma gli allontano deciso la bocca dalla mia.   
\- Giuro che se mi hai passato la febbre non vengo a letto con te per un mese! - Ovviamente non potrei auto privarmi della mia gioia, ma quando glielo dico lui sembra cadere dalle nuvole e mi fissa seccato come un bambino capriccioso.   
\- Che stai dicendo? Non ho mica la febbre? - Così dicendo si tocca la fronte, io però gli prendo il telefono dalla tasca e lo sblocco col simbolo che conosco continuando a tenerlo per la spalla a debita distanza, ma impedendogli di andarsene.   
Ignorando le sue lamentele, chiamo Toto direttamente che tanto ormai lui sa di noi per fortuna.   
Quando la sua voce mi risponde aspettandosi Lewis ed invece trovandosi me, rimane un attimo interdetto.   
\- Toto, Lewis ha la febbre. Non so se davvero non se ne è accorto o cosa, ma ti chiedo la cortesia di assicurarti che si curi. Perché lo conosci. - Toto preso alla sprovvista dalla mia affermazione prende atto dell’informazione ed in un secondo momento impreca all’idea che Lewis abbia la febbre.   
\- Ecco perché sembrava appannato... pensavo avesse problemi con te e quando ha detto che andava da te ho detto ‘ok, così risolvono’. - A volte Toto mi maledice perché sostiene che lo distraggo. Non io direttamente, ma i problemi che ho io diventano suoi perché vorrebbe solo vedermi felice ed è per questo che oggi mi occupo io di lui.   
\- No, fra noi è tutto un paradiso, ma adesso devo lavorare col team che siamo pieni di casini e non posso assicurarmi che si curi e riposi... puoi? - Toto naturalmente concorda e così lo saluto e lo ringrazio. Quando chiudo la conversazione, fisso severo Lewis che ha il broncio infantile, così torno a toccarlo con la mano sulla fronte.   
\- Hai la febbre Lewis, possibile che non ti senti male? - Alza le spalle sminuendo la cosa.   
\- Sì ma pensavo fosse solo stanchezza... - Inarco un sopracciglio scettico.   
\- Tu stanco? - Lui guarda altrove. È iperattivo, non è mai stanco se non dopo le gare. E comunque non sta mai fermo nemmeno dopo quelle...   
Lewis così seccato si riprende il telefono e se lo mette in tasca facendo per andarsene.   
\- Ok bene, vado in albergo! Tu sei occupato quindi... - Capisco che sperava potessi prendermi io cura di lui e mi secca abbandonarlo ora, ma so che in realtà sa che devo stare col mio team.   
\- Lewis... - Lo trattengo per la mano, si gira e mi fissa a distanza con l’aria da cucciolo supplichevole. - Stasera vengo prestissimo, ok? - Lewis non resiste ai miei occhi blu che lo fissano dolci, così si scioglie come sempre e sorride anche se è scontento di non poter essere coccolato da me.   
Mi secca da morire non poter stare con lui ora, ma in Ferrari c’è un disastro e se non sto ora con loro penseranno che sono arrabbiato e l’atmosfera diventa un macello. Devo fare ciò che va fatto, anche se a volte vorrei proprio fare come dice lui e mandare tutti a quel paese e sparire con lui. Un giorno magari lo farò, ma non ancora.   
  
Mi infilo nella sua camera con la mia copia di chiave magnetica, la stanza è illuminata solo da una luce sul comodino che dà un’atmosfera già romantica di suo, mi intrufolo silenzioso cercando la sua figura stesa nel letto per capire se dorme, quando lo vedo girato dall’altra parte che non reagisce alla mia presenza, capisco che dorme della grossa e che deve stare male davvero.   
Lo uccido.   
Voleva fare finta di nulla fino a domani davvero?   
Metto giù silenzioso le mie cose e metto offline il telefono assicurandomi che la sveglia sia inserita. Dovevo cenare con i miei ma ovviamente per motivi di lavoro sono riuscito a rimandare a domani. Non è strano da parte mia concentrarmi solo sulla corsa la sera prima delle gare.   
Finalmente posso fare ciò che volevo da tutto il pomeriggio e la sera, mi tolgo la maglietta e mi sfilo i pantaloni corti al ginocchio, mi avvicino al letto e ci salgo dalla mia parte furtivo, apro le coperte e mi stendo sul fianco rimanendo sollevato sul braccio mentre mi sposto verso di lui, girato dall’altra parte che dorme della grossa. Spunto verso di lui alla ricerca del suo viso e vedo che dorme pesantemente, si capisce però che non sta bene, ha tracce di sudore, per cui gli avranno dato delle medicine per sfebbrarsi. Allungo il braccio e spengo la sua luce cercando di non svegliarlo, poi gli bacio la guancia e sento che è ancora caldo. Sospiro dispiaciuto. Vorrei poterlo fare stare bene, ma posso solo stendermi dietro di lui delicatamente e avvolgerlo come un guanto.   
Lewis dormendo mi sente, si apre, mi si abbandona contro e sposta la testa contro di me, gli infilo il bracco sotto e così si fa cingere totalmente.   
\- Ciao. - Mormora assonnato senza aprire gli occhi. Approfitto per toccargli meglio il viso e la fronte. È bollente e sudato e non mi importa. Non lo limonerò e non lo scoperò, ma non eviterò di certo di toccarlo.   
\- Come stai? Ti hanno dato qualcosa? - Annuisce.   
\- Meglio ora che sei qua. - Sorrido dolcemente, è tipico suo. Non ho poteri, ma con lui a volte credo di averne. Lo stringo forte e lui si lascia andare.   
\- Mi dispiace che stai male. -   
\- Come è andata con la squadra? - Chiede sempre assonnato.   
\- So cosa non devo fare domani. - Rispondo vago, lui sorride sapendo a cosa mi riferisco, c’è una curva maledetta nella pista di Germania ed è lì che sbagliano sempre tutti e che l’anno scorso mi sono giocato la gara. Ho rivisto la scena e mi sono ristudiato alla perfezione la situazione considerandola sotto la pioggia. Questa cosa a Lewis non piace, perché dice che mi ossessiono troppo e poi sotto pressione sbaglio, ma io sono fatto così, non posso spegnermi.   
\- Non cambierai mai... - Mormora.   
\- È per questo che mi ami, no? - Lewis mi prende la mano e me la bacia, poi si lascia cullare tornando nel mondo dei sogni, me lo guardo un po’ prima di addormentarmi anche io. Finalmente sono al mio posto. Vicino a lui.   
  


/Lew/

La vita è buffa.   
L’anno scorso lui era primo tutto il tempo ed io quattordicesimo, pioveva come oggi. Seb esce di pista nello stesso punto in cui oggi sono usciti tutti, praticamente, e perde la gara. Io invece la vinco.   
Lui quest’anno è ventesimo, io primo. Tutti escono almeno una volta da quel punto della pista e lui è l’unico, o uno dei pochissimi comunque, che non ci va lì nemmeno una volta e finisce secondo. Se avesse avuto ancora giri chissà, era carico e lanciato, forse poteva farcela a vincere.   
Sorrido al pensiero.   
Non penso che sia la vita buffa od ironica, ma una bella lezione.  
Io sostengo sempre che Seb ci pensa troppo alle cose e non riesce a lasciar perdere e che questo rimuginarci lo riempie di pressione e mancanza di lucidità. Lui invece che ogni cosa che facciamo o che ci capita deve diventare una lezione preziosa, e che se non ci pensi non la impari.   
Infatti è testardo, continua con questo suo rifletterci all’infinito e non staccare mai.   
Ma oggi è riuscito a non fare il solo errore fatale che l’anno scorso gli ha soffiato la vittoria ed è stato ricompensato.   
Lo ammiro.   
Io sono diverso, anche volendo non riesco ad essere come lui e sono convinto che faccio bene, la mia carriera mi dà ragione e penso nonostante tutto che Seb farebbe bene a fare come me, anche se oggi ha avuto ragione lui. Però lo ammiro, perché va avanti dritto per la sua strada, con la sua testa, coi suoi metodi e non si sposta. Gli capita di tutto, ma non importa. Non cambia. Resta fedele a sé stesso.  
Tolto che almeno me ne parla, e questo mi riempie di sollievo... insomma, un po’ è cambiato, con me si apre e me ne parla.   
Detto questo, mi sento un’autentica schifezza e voglio solo andarmene in albergo, dormire fino a che non guarisco e non mettere il naso fuori per nessuna ragione. Con quest’intenzione cammino fra i motorhome di Ferrari e Mercedes che sono vicini ed è qua che mi sento tirare per il polso e strattonare poco gentilmente. Mi viene un colpo ma quando lo vedo, o meglio lo sento perché puzza mica poco di champagne, sorrido spontaneo e sincero anche se la testa mi esplode e la febbre deve essere bella alta.   
Mi guardo subito intorno, in questo momento in questo spazio stretto che sembra un corridoio solo che è all’esterno, non c’è nessuno perché ormai la gara e i festeggiamenti sono finiti, quindi fotografi e cameraman sono andati via e anche la maggior parte degli addetti che possono girare qua intorno. Restano quelli che fanno il punto finale della giornata nelle rispettive sale riunioni da cui sono stato esonerato per via della febbre.   
Appurato che siamo al sicuro gli carezzo il viso e sorrido dolcemente, sinceramente felice per lui, ma con un altrettanto sincero broncio. La prima cosa che fa lui è sentirmi la febbre e fa un broncio anche lui.   
\- Mi spiace che non ero sul podio con te, ci tenevo a festeggiare il tuo grande ritorno alle posizioni che ti competono di più. - Seb sorride teneramente baciandomi fugacemente le labbra, ora non gli importa di ammalarsi.   
\- Non hai mai smesso di sostenermi in tutti i modi, sia privatamente che pubblicamente. - E questo è vero, non ho mai paura di dire che è un campione e che tornerà e supererà i problemi che ha. Sono contento ci sia riuscito, anche se resta l’amarezza per come è andata a me, potevamo essere felici in modo perfetto, oggi. Abbracciarci pubblicamente senza risparmiarci.   
Dopo il bacio, mi abbraccia ed io faccio altrettanto circondando il suo collo con le mie braccia, mi sollevo sulle punte per quei pochi centimetri di differenza e tutto va meglio mentre è come se lui fosse la mia cura migliore per stare bene, come se le pastiglie prese non fossero efficaci come un suo abbraccio. È davvero più forte di me, devo vedere sempre il positivo. Ed oggi il positivo è lui. Ha tenuto i nervi e non ha fatto l’errore dell’anno scorso che invece han fatto tutti.   
\- Come stai? - Chiede sapendolo da solo perché lo sente.   
\- Male, ora vado a dormire e non esco finchè non guarisco. - Ammetto abbandonato a lui come se non avessi aspettato altro, ed in effetti è così. Poi torno a lui. - Vedrai che andrà sempre meglio, è tutta una questione di testa e di nervi. Se sai di potercela fare, se ci credi, se lo vedi, corri con una lucidità diversa. - Gli dico contro il collo fiero di lui e di come è andata per lui.   
Ci sono momenti in cui vorrei solo dirlo al mondo e poter uscire mano nella mano con lui, sposarlo, adottare figli e vivere insieme.   
Tanti momenti in realtà. E soffro di dover aspettare il mio turno che spesso coincide con le gare o diventare matto per organizzare qualcosa insieme al di fuori della F1. O aspettare che faccia il suo dovere con la sua squadra quando anche io ho bisogno di lui, però devo godere a pieno di ogni istante che posso avere, come lo posso avere, anche che sia breve e piccolo e non come e quando ne necessito, ma che sia bello e sincero.   
\- Il podio di oggi lo dedico a te che non mi hai mai voltato le spalle. Hai sempre creduto in me e lo farai sempre e non importa cosa farò e quanto male andrò o quante colpe avrò. Sarai sempre dalla mia parte. - Quando mi dice queste cose romantiche mi scioglie. Chi se ne frega se stavo di merda oggi e se ho avuto miliardi di problemi.   
Oggi ho uno splendido motivo per essere felice. Stringo forte le braccia e lui fa altrettanto e sorrido. Non dico nulla. Lo amerò comunque.   
  
Quando ci dobbiamo separare, camminiamo insieme uscendo dal corridoio fra i due motorhome.   
\- Come sta Charles? - Chiedo poi ricordando che è uscito più o meno come l’anno scorso è uscito lui. Come oggi comunque in molti sono usciti.   
Seb piega la testa e inarca le sopracciglia.   
\- Beh, lui... diciamo che è in crisi con sé stesso per più motivi e un paio c’entrano Max... - Lo fisso stralunato come se fosse matto.   
\- Max?! Mi sono perso qualcosa? - Lui ridacchia sapendo qualcosa più di me e mi irrita non poter approfondire, ora vorrei dargli una testata perché mi dice le cose senza spiegarmele bene? Sa che sono curioso!  
\- Eh ti racconterò, ora non ho tempo... Max lo sta mettendo in subbuglio, comunque. Però è venuto a sfogarsi con me... - Lo dice sorridendo e so perché lo fa. Così prima di separarci per andare ognuno per la propria strada, lui alla press ed io in albergo, dico ironico.   
\- Ma guarda, tale padre tale figlio! - Seb ride allargando le braccia spaccone.   
\- Buon sangue non mente! - quando mi avvio verso l’uscita del circuito alla ricerca del mio mezzo di trasporto che mi aspetta da qualche parte, scuoto la testa.   
\- Dopo se non mi dici tutto ti ammazzo! -   
\- Appena finisco passo da te. - Risponde ridendo.  
\- Guai se non lo fai! - Rispondo sinceramente bisognoso di lui. Fare a meno di lui a volte è dura, specie quando sto male per qualche motivo. A volte è come se fosse la mia forza, a volte sono io la sua forza. A volte non mi importa cosa combiniamo professionalmente o cosa capita nelle nostre vite private, conta solo che comunque io e lui stiamo insieme.   
Mentre vado via penso a quanto si sono legati lui e Charles e a quanto sono apprensivi uno per l’altro. Non sembra a vederli, ma poi quando si sentono le cose che dicono capisci che invece si pensano. In una misura normale, ma non è scontato che due compagni leghino. Loro a primo impatto non lo sembrano perché non sono espansivi ed affettuosi, però poi li vedi scherzare insieme e ridere quando hanno qualche evento insieme per la Ferrari oppure a dire sempre una parola uno sull’altro nelle varie rispettive interviste.   
So che quando uno esce o ha una brutta gara, l’altro non manca di citarlo.   
Ieri quando Seb è uscito dalle Qualifiche si è accertato che dicessero a Charles che cosa gli era successo per non farlo preoccupare.   
Si vergogna di essere sentimentale e apprensivo, preferisce scherzare come uno scemo, ma è sempre in prima fila quando qualcuno ha bisogno e conoscendolo gli dirà che il prossimo anno non farà di sicuro lo stesso errore di oggi.   
E niente, oggi sono fiero di lui e quindi va bene così. 


End file.
